La dernière lettre
by reve d'ailleurs
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une nation durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Cette nation compte parmi les plus forte, pourtant elle ne possède plus rien. C'est l'histoire d'un homme à qui l'on a tous pris. personnellement, je ne pense pas que l'histoire finisse très mal. (très léger yaoi mais quand je dit très c'est TRES léger )


**disclamer:** ni les personne, ni l'image ne m'appartiennent

**note: **cette histoire m'est venue sur un coup de tête. Je sais pas ce qu'elle vaut donc je vous laisse trancher. je ne dirais pas de quel couple il s'agit mais vous vous en rendrez compte à la fin donc pas de prise de tête du genre mais bon sang c'est qui?! J'aimerai aussi vous demander d'être indulgent avec moi en ce qui concerne l'orthographej'ai beau faire attention je fait toujours des fautes! Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, donc bonne lecture!

* * *

_**La dernière et lettre**_

En poussant la porte d'une immense bâtisse il était possible d'arriver dans une grande pièce. Si l'on en croit les meubles présent il devait s'agir d'un salon. En effet, la faible lueur diffusait par la cheminée permettait de distinguer les seuls meubles de la pièce, deux grands fauteuils de velours largement rembourrés. Bien que la faible lumière du feu ne permette pas de parfaitement percevoir la couleur de ces derniers, il était tout à fait concevable de leur attribuer une couleur plutôt sombre proche du bordeaux ou du pourpre. En se déplaçant légèrement, de façon à ne plus se trouver au niveau du chambranle de la porte, mais entre les deux fauteuils, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette sur l'un d'entre eux. Une silhouette à peine visible dont les traits faiblement éclairés par la lumière des flammes laissaient apparaître un homme lasse. Un homme fatigué, lasse de trop de guerre et de souffrance un homme qui au fond ne ressemble plus qu'à une coquille vide. Un homme à qui l'on a pris la chose la plus précieuse. Vous me direz, mais et cette grande demeure n'est elle pas à lui ? Bien sûr que si, elle lui appartiens, elle et plein d'autre chose. Cet homme possède d'énorme richesse, mais il ne possède rien, il ne possède plus rien. Rien hormis une enveloppe. Une seule est unique enveloppe, voilà la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Cette lettre il l'adorait et il la détestait en même temps. Il l'adorait car c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait du plus merveilleux de sa vie. Mais il la détestait car elle était la preuve qu'il avait perdu, qu'il l'avait perdu.

La jetait dans les flammes brûlant allégrement devant lui, ou, la chérir de tout son être comme étant la dernière preuve de son existence, la dernière preuve de l'existence de leur amour.

Oui, la chose la plus précieuse au yeux de cet homme, ce n'est pas un bien matériel. Non, la chose la plus précieuse dans sa vie c'est une personne et cette personne lui a été violemment arrachée. Finalement avant de prendre sa décision il décida de relire l'objet de son dilemme une dernière fois avant de trancher.

_ Mon amour, _

_Si tu reçoit cette lettre c'est que j'ai perdu. Si tu reçoit cette lettre c'est que l'Allemagne a gagné._

_Les temps ont étaient durs, mais je crois que ceux à venir le seront plus encore. Ne perds pas espoir mon amour, le jour viendra où tu triomphera j'ai fois en toi. _

_Je ne verrai pas ces jours meilleurs se lever, mais toi tu en profitera pour nous deux._

_J'entends certains dire qu'il faut croire en l'avenir, qu'il est impossible que l'axe gagne la guerre. C'est certain, je le pense aussi. Cependant, pour moi c'est trop tard. Même si je revenais maintenant j'ai peur d'avoir changé, de ne plus être la personne que tu as connue, de ne plus être la personne que tu as aimé même si tu ne me le dira certainement jamais. Mais bon tu es comme cela et je ne peut prétendre t'aimer si je n'aime pas toute les facettes de ta personnalité pour le moins unique._

_Mon amour, je ne veut pas te charger de mes souffrances dans ce qui sera certainement le dernier souvenir que tu aura de moi, bien qu'il soit peut être présomptueux de ma part de penser que cela puisse avoir une quelconque importance pour toi._

_Mais je suis désolé, je vais être égoïste. Je souffre terriblement, chaque jour et pour moi des plus pénible. Je les vois tous mourir jour après jour, je sens la détresse de mon peuple. Je ne peut plus le supporter. Je dois te l'avouer, j'ai souhaité que tout s'arrête, que tout prenne définitivement fin. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, je me raccroche malgré moi au fol espoir d'un jour te revoir._

_Mais voilà cette fois tout est bien terminé, je suis à terre, j'espère sincèrement que ces mots te parviendront._

_ Sois assuré de mon amour_

_ je t'aime_

« Je t'aime » finir de cette façon, personne n'aurait pût faire pire. C'est quelque mots, sont l'unique cause du problème de l'homme assis dans le fauteuils. Cependant, lire des mots si durs, amers et teintés de désespoirs alors que la personne qui les écrit normalement compte parmi les plus joyeuses qu'il connaisse n'est pas des plus réjouissant non plus.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait le plus mal. Non, ce qui le fait atrocement souffrir c'est la vérité somme toute banale assénée dans c'est quelques lignes. Mais il n'imagine que trop bien le sourire forcé de la personne écrivant ces mots « _l_a personne que tu as aimé même si tu ne me le dira certainement jamais. » toute autre personne que notre homme aurait été offensée de tels propos mais lui, que peut il dire ? C'est la stricte vérité et c'est sûrement la plus grosse erreur de toute sa longue vie. Ne jamais avoir dit c'est trois petits mots. Trois mots qui auraient comblé la personne qui les aurait entendus. Mais il ne la pas fait, et pour cette raison il se doit de ne pas échouer, il doit vaincre peut importe les obstacles. Il sortira la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimé de cet enfer, il s'en fit la promesse.

L'homme replia doucement la lettre et la posa sur ses genoux. Ça décision était prise cette lettre il la garderai. Il la garderai afin de se rappeler tous les jours qu'il ne laissera jamais la personne détenant son cœur souffrir plus longtemps sans rien faire. Avant il voulais gagner pour empêcher la progression des idées promulguées par l'Allemagne. Maintenant il voulait gagner pour libérer cette nation. Il allait la sauver et il lui dirait enfin c'est trois petits mots au pouvoirs pourtant si grand. Il sourit à cette pensées. Ils avaient été voisin, ils avaient été rivaux, ils avaient étaient amis bien qu'il y a encore quelque temps il l'aurait nié vigoureusement, ils avaient été amants. Maintenant, c'était plus que ça, il était éperdument amoureux de cette personne. Mais parce qu'il était borné il avait fallu que sont seul amour disparaisse pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments.

Il se jura qu'il le sauverai, qu'il lui dirai qu'il l'aime. Bien sur leur relation resteraient bien particulière. Pour eux rien ne serai jamais simple, leurs caractères bien trempés ne leurs facilitant pas la tâche. Mais après tout il était l'Angleterre et son grand amour était la France.

Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés par tant de kilomètres. C'en était trop pour l'Angleterre, il allait ramener France et il lui dirait enfin « je t'aime ».

* * *

Voilà c'est fini! j'espère que cela vous a plu, et si le cœur vous en dit laissez moi une petite review histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Au revoir!


End file.
